Various types of vacuum panels and other vacuum insulated structures have been developed for use in refrigerator cabinets, doors, cooking cavities (ovens), dryer systems, water heaters, freezers, insulation boxes and pipe systems and other such components. Vacuum insulated structures may have superior insulation properties relative to conventional polyurethane foam insulation. However, known vacuum insulated structures and processes for fabricating such structures may suffer from various drawbacks.